


Jabberwock Island Species Experience

by Seagull_Gully



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Fic, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagull_Gully/pseuds/Seagull_Gully
Summary: Class 77B from Hope's Peak Academy has been transported to the island known as Jabberwock Island to conduct research on how other species will get along. This is also supposedly a fun school trip, so it was easy to get the kids to come. The research will help scientists gather info on how species grow in new climates, which species work well together, etc. Plus, Hope's Peak Academy got a good amount of money for it, so of course they said yes. Non-Despair AU! Monomi & Monokuma are still here, but they don't appear as often and there isn't any killing! Well, I haven't fully decided yet. Phuhuhu~
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Other(s), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_I_want_is_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_I_want_is_nothing/gifts).



> Salutations & Greetings!! This is my first time ever posting anything onto AO3, so I'm still relatively new to this sort of format! Regardless, I'm hoping to keep this a steady series and can't wait to show you this funky lil AU cuz I'm a sucker for Fantasy/Creature AU's. Anyways, here's a real short Prologue!
> 
> Side Note: Fuyuhiko × Peko is a Platonic Relationship, where as Fuyuhiko × Kazuichi is not. Ibuki × Ultimate Imposter is a Platonic Relationship, where are Ultimate Imposter × A Certain Someone is not. Last Platonic Relationship is Mahiru × Hiyoko. Thank you!!

"Class 77B. Log #1, date 04/15. The students have arrived on Jabberwock Island with little to no conflicts." A voice spoke into a recorder, the sounds of monitors being changed in the background flicked in a pattern. The voice continued in it's speech, "We will be studying the behaviors of said Class 77B, seeing exactly how they interact with one another and what questions we can answer for the scientists we're in communication with. Hold onto hope and we should have a safe process folks. Thank you, end of log." The sound of the recorder stopped and everything went silent.


	2. Hope Fragments my ass..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter time baby!!! Whoop Whoop!!

The sun was bright as it shone it's hot and heavy rays upon the tropical shores of Jabberwock Island. The air was filled with a salty aroma and the palm trees swayed in perfect rhythm with the waves. Everything felt peaceful. Almost too peaceful. "Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell that is??" A voice spoke out in annoyance, crashing the peaceful mood the island had set out. Students of many different shapes and sizes were gathered on the beach, mixed feelings floating through the atmosphere. The one thing they all had in common though was that their gaze was fixed on this tiny, magical girl rabbit that stood in front of them. 

The voice who had spoken up earlier belonged to a shorter male with eyes as fierce as flames. The tiny rabbit couldn't help but let out a yelp of fear upon looking him in the eyes. Trying to gain her composure again, the white rabbit spoke, "I'm Magical Girl Usami, your teacher here on Jabberwock Island!☆" Silence. The silence was broken by a tall and broad student with legs as strong as a horse when he asked, "So.. do you have a more humanoid form or are you stuck like that?" The tiny rabbit, now known as Usami, had an expression on her adorable face that could only be described as annoyance. "No no no! I'm a cute little rabbit, see? I'm also your teacher, so please treat me as such!" She spoke, but with her childish voice it was hard to take her seriously. The students talked amongst themselves as some made fun of Usami and others just observed the beach shores they stood on.

Usami waved her arms around to bring the attention back to her as she spoke up, "Hey!! Gossiping is very rude!! Hey!! Look, you're all here because of Hope's Peak Academy, right?" Suddenly, all the student's attention snapped back to her. She gave the students a nod before pulling out a stack of thin screens that showed off the HPA logo on them. "Welcome to Jabberwock Island! You've been sent here by Hope's Peak Academy to be a part of our field trip to see how students react to being on a tropical island! Please take one of these handbooks before I continue explaining~!" The small rabbit said as she held the stack of handbooks up and the students, one by one, grabbed their designated handbook. "Now, allow me to explain the basic rules!" Usami spoke out in a cheery tone.

After what seemed like eons of listening to boring rules, our protagonist finally snapped back to reality at the end of the tiny rabbit's lecture. "And don't forget about those Hope Fragments!! They're a very important part of this field trip!" Usami spoke as if rainbows and glitter were just magically bouncing off of her. The positivity was enough to make our protagonist gag. The same could be said by the other students, seeing as they all didn't show much interest in what the cheerful bunny had to say. "Bye-Bye now!! We'll talk again later tonight~☆!" The supposed teacher cheered. With a magically twirl and a puff of spoke, Usami was gone. The protagonist and other students seemed to all release the tension they once had as the bunny left the area. Oh, we should probably introduce this protag to you. 

The protagonist, standing next to all these other students of many different shapes and sizes, seemed to just be another average joe. What type of species was he? Did he have any powers? What could he do? If only he knew. This teen boy is known as Hajime Hinata and he will be your protagonist for this story. "Hope fragments my ass… Besides, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Hajime mumbled under his breath, still confused by all that was unpacked before him. The other students seemed to have an idea of what to do and before he could ask any questions, they all went their separate ways. That is all except one. 

Before Hajime stood a rather lanky and mysterious teen, his aura baffling Hajime all together. "Ah, it seems we're the only two left. We should probably take this time to introduce ourselves then, huh? Judging from your dazed expression, even if you tried to leave you wouldn't know where to go because you weren't paying attention during the lecture." The mysterious teen with hair as white as snow spoke, his face showed a proud expression as if he knew something Hajime didn't. 'From his talk, he sure seems observant? How did he know tha-' Hajime thought to himself with an intense feeling of confusion blooming in him, but his thoughts were halted as the teen began to speak again. "Don't worry, I zoned out too! So now we're both lost, haha. Oh, right, introductions." He continued, his expression a lot more carefree now than before and the atmosphere around the two seemed to grow lighter.

The white-haired teen held out a gloved hand and a soft smile was painted across his pale face. "Nagito Komaeda, it's nice to meet you." He spoke in a laid-back tone that held so much mystery behind it. It was as if a passion burned inside him, but Hajime couldn't pin-point what it was about the teenager that was so intriguing. Was it because of his appearance? His smile and the way his eyes looked so innocent yet so scarred? Or maybe the fact that Hajime didn't know what this white-haired mystery was. Regardless, he knew it would be rude to decline a handshake. "My name is Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you." He spoke with a small smile even though his thoughts were racing and bashing against each other as he reached his hand out with a hint of hesitancy.

Whoosh!

There was no contact made. As soon as Hajime went to shake Nagito's hand, he felt a weird sensation pass through his hand. He stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before looking down at Nagito's hand. As if a television channel had been switching too quickly, his hand fizzled and seemed to glitch out for a mere second before returning to normal. Despite the horrified expression being sewn onto Hajime's face, Nagito seemed perfectly content to the point he started chuckling. It wasn't an overly loud or boastful chuckle; just a simple and quiet chuckle. Almost cute. Cute enough to make Hajime's checks start to grow a light blush on his face. 

After he had finished up with his good chuckle, he only needed a solid 3 seconds to read the atmosphere and a gentle smile came across his face. "Oh, my bad. I forgot to explain that I'm a Poltergeist, how careless of me." He spoke with a shrug, as if his hand didn't just glitch out and terrify the spiky-haired teen in front of him. All Hajime could do was stare at this laid-back poltergeist that stood before him. Still surprised, he looked down at his own hand. Yep, still normal, no glitches passed over. "Um… sorry? About the whole hand thing? I'll try to remember not to, well, shake your hand or anything.." Hajime spoke with an awkward tone, as he didn't really know what to say after such a strange event. His eyes grew slightly wider as he added on more info to his last sentence, "Ah! I mean, it's not that shaking your hand is bad in anyway it just.. wouldn't work and I don't know entirely how all that works with you being a poltergeist.." 'Great, now the situation just got more awkward..' He thought to himself, but by Nagito's expression it seemed he was wrong.

In fact, Nagito's expression was rather strange. His eyes were focused and his mouth was frozen in a frown, as if he was focusing. For a moment, Hajime could've sworn he saw a glimmer in the poltergiest's eyes. As if he had reached an epiphany that he would only share to himself. Hajime wasn't quite sure what it meant, but perhaps he would find out later on in his journey. Nagito's gaze snapped back to reality and he grew more relaxed as he spoke, "So how about it, Hajime? What species are you?" As if he had been glued to the ground, Hajime tensed up and grew stuck. 

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Tiny sweat droplets began to fall down his back and his hands fidgeted with the silicone bracelet he had on his left wrist. "The thing is.. I don't know.." He spoke in a soft tone, as he knew he hated the fact himself and didn't want to even hear it. Nagito's eyes widened and his expression went from laid-back to shocked. "My parents think it's just I haven't found out yet. That's why I signed up for this field trip.. I was hoping it would, I dunno, awaken something in me? Well, not really, but help me find what I am and who I am, ya know?" The protagonist rambled with a worried expression that quickly turned into an embarrassed expression as he realized just how long he had been speaking. "Ah gosh, didn't mean to say all that." He mumbled to himself mostly, but Nagito only took a step closer.

Nagito gave Hajime a calm gaze before looking around the beach. "Don't worry, I understand. I have a good feeling this place will help you out. And Hajime? I hope you find what you're looking for." He said in a soft tone, as if he was whispering his genuine thoughts from his heart. For a second, the two stood in silence as the sea breeze flowed by them. All Hajime could do was smile at the bond he was forming with this white-haired mystery. "Yeah.. I hope so too." He whispered as his gaze went from Nagito to the pathway that would lead to the rest of the island. As if he teleported, Nagito was right by Hajime's side and looking at the road with him. "Mind if I join you on your journey of the island? I wouldn't want you to be alone and getting yourself in trouble." He spoke with that same laid-back attitude, as if he was a whole new person. Baffled, Hajime took a step back real quick before letting a very small grin show on his face.

He couldn't describe what it was about Nagito that made him seem to interesting. Maybe his white-hair that seemed to bounce softly with the breeze and his grey eyes that, upon further inspection, glowed a faint green light around them. Or perhaps the dark green jacket he had on with the ends being torn almost to shreds and the gloves he wore that had a muffled scream of suspicion. It could even just be that now Hajime knows he's a poltergiest, but how is he able to be seen? How is he standing here an moving? Regardless, he felt like he was gonna be a good person to stick with for now.

"Let's get going then!" Hajime spoke to his new acquaintance before leading them to the path ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing for Nagito and just a little side-note, no he's not gonna act as 'crazy' as he does in the game due to no killings. However, I'm going to experiment a bit later on with some character choices and what not so yeah! I also have sketches for this AU for appearances and just extra info that I'll be posting on my Instagram!! My Instagram is @seaside.artside so if you're interested in seeing what they look like or possibly sketches from the Fanfic, go check out my Insta : DD Thanks for reading!!


	3. Here on this island...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to post, life got messy and I finally got to finishing Chapter 2. Well, Chapter 3.. but the next chapter will be finishing up introductions and after that, I'll finally be able to write more freely!! I'm really excited to post this chapter and hope you enjoy! Sorry if there's a bunch of misspellings, I didn't do a proof-read like normal ': D

The two walked in almost complete silence on the sandy paths, the trees waving alongside them in a slow rhythm. Hajime couldn't help but give Nagito quick glances, as if making sure he wouldn't disappear or walk away without him. While they strolled along the barely visible path, the brown-haired teen decided it would be alright to let his mind wander. Specifically wander into the questions of why this location and what other students he would meet. The tropical environment was indeed soothing compared to the dreadful hallways of a school building, but why on an island? Why not on a separate piece of property? And what are these "Hope Fragments" that silly rabbit talked about?

As his thoughts stirred and questioned, his sense of surrounding slipped into a dark pit as he felt something was off. He felt the presence of someone or something else. And it wasn't Nagito. 'Careful.' A thought burst through against the current, louder than the others stirring in his head and he stopped in his tracks. If he didn't stop sooner, he would've tripped on a toppled over bush on the pathway he was traveling. More questions arose in his brain like what that thought was just now, why this bush was toppled over, and what was Nagito saying to him. Snapping back to focus, he peered over at Nagito with confused eyes.

"Did you not hear me? I kept telling you to be careful where you step. There's a lot of torn up plants around here, must be from the takeoffs coming from the airport." The poltergeist criticized before referencing over to the airport. The planes stood still as stone, as if they were frozen in time and Hajime couldn't help but stare, especially as he surveyed the buildings that followed after the airport. "Here on this island they have an airport and a hotel? This really does seem like a field trip. Are there more people here or is it just our class?" Hajime rambled as he looked back over at Nagito, who only replied with a shrug. How helpful. "I believe some of the students may be in the airport and if you're wanting to meet everyone, I would suggest we go inside." The poltergeist spoke with a hint of a snarky tone, but it quickly was erased by his smile, a smile that Hajime found comforting in some ways.

Upon entering the airport, the two immediately jumped at the sound of a loud and proud laugh. The voice that followed after that laugh boomed across the rather small airport as it exclaimed, "Beware, you mortal being, for a measly handshake will not save you from the curses I lay upon you! Especially with a hand that is covered in this planet's lowly fuel source known as oil." Nagito seemed rather upset as he mumbled to Hajime, "I hate loud noises.." Before Hajime could reply, his attention was brought to another voice that sounded more annoyed than anything. "Mortal being? Planet's lowly fuel source? You're acting really bonkers, dude! Look, if you don't wanna shake my hand, you could've just said so without all of those big and difficult words!" The other voice spoke, which belonged to a rather unique looking teenage. Taking his eyes off of Nagito, Hajime looked over to see exactly who they were about to meet.

A tall and expressive teenager with black and white hair and a long purple scarf stood to the left, his arms posed as if casting some sort of spell. It wouldn't be surprising to see, as the clothes he wore showed the Sorcerer's crest and the many different accessories he had only added to that factor. Meanwhile, on the right stood an average sized and chill teenager with hot pink hair that had a braid in it and a rather tacky jumpsuit that was clearly ripped at the bottom to fit his legs. Instead of human legs, the pink-haired teen had two black furred goat legs and a tail! As the spiky-haired teen observed the two, they had finally noticed the two standing near the door. "Oh hey, I remember seeing you two at that rabbit's meeting! You exploring the island too?" The pink-haired teen asked as he motioned for the two to come over to him, which gave the two an excuse to leave from their spot by the door.

"Yes we are. My name is Hajime Hinata and this is-" Hajime spoke but before he could finish, Nagito cut him off by saying, "Oh, he already knows me, don't worry about introducing me haha." The spiky-haired teen have the poltergeist a strange look before asking, "Did you lie to me about not knowing anyone??" Nagito let out a small chuckle before holding his hands up as if defending himself. "We all introduced ourselves during the meeting, but you were too spaced out to even answer a question. You must have been really tired from the ride over." The white-haired teen explained, having the pink-haired teen agree with him. Hajime stared at the two in confusion, had he really been that spaced out? Now that he thought about it, he could barely remember the ride over. "Did we ride over here on those planes?" He asked with genuine curiosity before hearing the goat-legged teen jump into the conversation. "Gosh I wish, but the planes here are just for display. They don't even have any gears in them that are worth messing with, so I got my hands all dirty for no reason! Besides, with all the students we have on this island, it makes sense that we took a ship." He explained to Hajime and Nagito before taking a moment to blink and realize that they didn't even know his name.

A good chuckle left the pink-haired teen before he exclaimed, "Oh! Name's Kazuichi Souda! I'm the Ultimate Mechanic, but I guess that's easy to see haha. Nice to meetcha!" His goat ears flicked as he reached out his hand to shake with the two, but both Hajime and Nagito politely refused. A scoff could be heard from behind the trio as they all turned to look at the rather intimidating and tall teenager. "What cruel treatment you deliver to the forbidden one! Nevertheless, allow me to introduce myself!" The tall teenager exclaimed before flinging his coat open with dramatic flare. "My name is Gundham Tanaka! You shall remember my name, for I am a Sorcerer to be feared! Mortals, quiver before me and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!!" The white and black haired teen boasted proudly, a grin appearing on his face as four little hamsters crawled out of his scarf and posed with him. A small applause was given from Nagito, but Kazuichi and Hajime looked more confused than anything. 

The newly introduced sorcerer rolled his eyes before reverting back to crossing his arms and looking away. "Farewell, mortal scum. You have only grown like a vine around my boot, but I shall rip you away and move on! I say farewell!" Gundham declared before walking away and out of the airport. An annoyed groan left the pink-haired teen before he said, "Man, that guy's a handful. All we found out was his name and a bunch of extra words! Besides, he's probably not the only 'immortal being' here! What a pain." Kazuichi looked back at Hajime and Nagito with a small yet awkward smile. "Right well, we've still got a lot to explore. We'll see you around, Kazuichi!" Hajime exclaimed before pivoting towards the door, as Nagito followed closely behind him. 'Two students down, only more to follow.' Hajime thought to himself as Kazuichi waved that oil-covered hand to signal a goodbye.

"Let's just hope the others won't be as extra as Gundham, eh?" Nagito spoke up as they walked out of the airport and towards the General Store. Hajime let out a little noise of amusement before giving the mysterious teen a nod. "Say Nagito, about the whole ride over here, what exactly happened? I think I may have taken a nap or something because I can't remember anything right now.." Hajime admitted sheepishly to the poltergeist, finding it a little embarrassing to have just forgotten already. He hated to think it, but the mention of a ship ride didn't jog his memory at all and he wondered why. Did he really just fall asleep or could he not remember at all? Nagito could sense some of the stress coming from the spiky-haired teen and replied saying, "Look, I'm sure you just fell asleep. No need to worry about that right now, let's focus on the task at hand and-" Before the poltergeist could say another word, a blood-curdling scream could be heard from the General Store just a few feet in front of them. Worried, the two forgot about their conversation and ran towards the General Store.

The scream was enough to make ears bleed, which only brought Nagito a huge headache from the loudness and he covered his ears as he slowed down, but Hajime pushed on through and entered the store. There in front of him stood a rather shaken up teenage girl covering her ears and another girl with a very strong fashion taste who looked like she just finished screaming. The shaking teenage girl had dark purple hair that was pulled back into a low messy bun with uneven bangs hanging over her forehead. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were a low tint of red; her clothes covered every inch of skin except for her hands. As for the other girl, the best way to describe her was that she was loud. Her hair had bright streaks of white, blue, and pink with two horns of hair that stood out as much as her ability to float and, by the sound of it, her ability to scream. Hajime ran over to the girls as he uncovered his ears before asking, "Is everything okay? We heard a scream!" 

The loud girl looked over and gave Hajime a bright smile as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh hey! Just showing off the good 'ol pipes from the ultimate musician! Wanna hear?" She spoke before taking a big breath but she got cut off by the timid looking teenager. "I-Ibuki, p-please don't-t! Y-You're very l-loud and it's r-rather stressf-ful to h-hear you l-like that.." The dark purple-haired girl muttered as she looked over and saw a rather upset Nagito enter the General Store. The shaking girl looked over at Hajime and gave her a little bow of apology as she spoke, "M-My apologies, I sh-hould of introduced m-myself. I'm M-Mikan T-Tsumiki.. and this i-is-" Before she could finish, the other girl interrupted her, "-I-buki-Mio-da! Put it together and whadda get? Ibuki Mioda!!!" Luckily, her volume currently wasn't as loud as her scream from earlier. "Ibuki's a banshee, in case ya couldn't tell~☆ And Mikan's a bloodsucking vampire nurse!! Shink!" Ibuki boasted as she brought two fingers up to act like fangs. 

A flustered Mikan raised her hands up and shook her head as she defended herself, "N-No no! It's n-nothing like t-that! I-I'm s-sorry for g-giving that i-impression!" Hajime cocked an eyebrow at the girl's random apology. "You're fine, I wasn't thinking that? Um, I'm Hajime Hinata. It's nice to meet you both." He spoke with a bit of confusion, but he quickly moved on from it a little before Nagito arrived by his side. "Bullying a girl? Not cool, Hajime." Nagito spoke with a small mix of annoyance and sarcasm, the headache from hearing the scream finally starting to settle down. An offended puff escaped the spiky-haired teen as he gave Nagito a glare when he said, "I wasn't bullying her! Where did you get that idea? Ugh, nevermind. We've got places to be." His eyes spotted something of interest before he turned to leave; he would look more into it later.

Ibuki perked up and threw an arm around Mikan's shoulder. "Mmkay~~ See you at the dinner tonight, Hajime!!!!" The banshee cheered with the timid vampire giving a small wave alongside her. The two boys tried to leave as quickly as possible, only due to the fact that Ibuki was very loud. "The Ultimate Musician.. is a banshee.." Hajime muttered to Nagito as they stood outside the General Store; the poltergeist rubbing his temples to soothe the after effects. "And the Ultimate Nurse is a vampire. What interesting times we live in." Nagito spoke, that small hint of annoyance still in his tone. "You feeling okay? We can stop and take a break if you need." The brown-haired teen offered, but he got a shake of the head in response. "I'll be fine, no need to worry about me haha! Let's check out that hotel, I wanna see if they have what I'm looking for." The white-haired teen deflected with a small smile as he started to walk off ahead of Hajime. 

Hajime couldn't tell exactly what is was about Nagito that seemed strange. This poltergeist defintely had secrets he was hiding, but that only made Hajime more intrigued by him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he jogged lightly to catch up to the white-haired teen. "Okay, so give me a quick warning; Is anyone here dangerous?" He bluntly asked which resulted in a shrug from Nagito. "Not unless you provoke them, though that's usually how it is for most people." He spoke with a snarky tone, not just a hint of one. Hajime did have to admit, that was a rather stupid question. "No, I mean like- ugh, you're right, they're just people. I'm just.. worried if there are any criminals or what not.." The spiky-haired teen admitted as he fidgeted with the black silicon bracelet he had on, his expression growing slightly worried. Nagito gave an amused and short snicker before stopping at the gates of the hotel with the protagonist.

"I highly doubt it, but hey you can never really tell. For all you know, I could be a criminal! Now wouldn't that be a twist." Nagito spoke with a certain gaze and tone that sent Hajime's heart to a shivering place. 'Was he serious? He couldn't be.' The protagonist thought before internally smacking himself on the head as he saw the poltergeist start to laugh seeing how his little prank worked. Of course Hajime fell for the prank and thought he was being serious. "Haha, very funny. Let's just look at the hotel.." Hajime groaned with annoyance and a slither of embarrassment as he opened the gates and walked ahead, Nagito still laughing before following Hajime through the gates.

There were rows of cute cottages and a giant pool in the center of the whole area. In the background, you could see a rather quaint hotel and abandoned looking building off to its side. Hajime's eyes dazzled with amazement at the sight of it all and he spoke his thoughts out loud, "This really doesn't feel like a field trip, it seems more like a deluxe vacation. I mean- look at all these cottages! They've made 16 of these and a separate hotel? How rich is Hope's Peak?" Despite the spiky-haired teen's wonder, Nagito wasn't entirely impressed. "As to be expected from the great Hope's Peak Academy! Although, from the looks of it, I don't think Hope's Peak made these buildings. Look." Nagito spoke as he pointed at the name of the hotel. Hotel Mirai. "A rather interesting name, yet it seems a bit off for Hope's Peak, you agree? Plus, why would Hope's Peak need a separate island and…" Nagito rambled before catching himself. He looked deep in thought about something. The poltergeist seemed to be surveying the whole area with an intense glare. 

Nagito finally noticed Hajime was too busy staring at a large centaur man observing the hedges to seem interested in his thoughts. This didn't bother him though; the lad didn't expect the spiky-haired teen to be aware 24/7. The centaur's attention was brought over to the two teenagers who stood below his gaze while he trotted over to them. "HEY GUYS!!! This is exciting, isn't it? Being on an island with friends? I can't think of a better way to bond! Haha!!" The centaur boasted(he exclaimed loudly basically) while he put a hand behind his neck and gave a huge and shiny smile. Before Hajime could even say a letter, the centaur continued to say, "My name is Nekomaru Nidai!!! If you ever need anything, just give me a hollar!! Now, what's your name?" Nekomaru's attention landed on Hajime and, being so overwhelmed by this broad teenager's energy, it took him a minute to process what just happened. "My name is Hajime Hinata, nice t-" Hajime finally stuttered but was cut off by the centaur again.

"You're gonna have to speak up, little man! Say your name with all your spirit!!" The centaur boasted with a friendly grin after he gave the startled teen a thumbs up. "I AM HAJIME HINATA, NICE TO MEET YOU!" The spiky-haired teen yelled, his throat shaking and cracking from not being prepared. A loud and joyful laugh escaped the centaur as he gave Hajime a few pats on the back, which almost sent Hajime flying from the strength of the pats. A few coughs left Hajime before he straightened himself up and looked around for Nagito. 'Figures… the noise probably scared him off..' He thought with an unimpressed expression drawing on his face as he saw no sign of the poltergeist. "It was a.. pleasure meeting you, but I've gotta go finish exploring the island. See ya." Hajime spoke quickly before walking off and away from the centaur, who was still laughing with his extraordinarily proud laugh. 

How could he have lost Nagito already? The brunette looked around the pool area but saw no trace of the white-haired mystery. However, he did find himself in a new stressful situation as he bumped into a rather short and childlike person. "Oh sorry, I didn- woah." Hajime tried to give a quick apology, but found himself lost for words as he stared at this child's, or rather teen's, features. Wings, talons, and a baby face? "Are you.. part dragon?" Hajime asked blankly, as if no precautions of asking such a direct question. "What's it to ya? Huh? And what's the fucking deal with you pushing me?! Get lost, ya bastard." The dragon-winged teen exclaimed with a rather harsh tone, almost as if he didn't want to be around anyone. Hajime, against the short teen's wishes, took a moment to analyze his appearance. 'If Nagito was here, he would probably say something like "Oh, that's the criminal you were talking about."' The brunette thought before releasing a small chuckle.

Terrible idea.

The eyes of the teenager grew warm with an inner fire as his hands formed into fist before he spoke, "What's so funny, asshole? You better get lost before I pound your head into the pavement and make you a speed bump!" The brunette let out a yelp before trying to reason with the angry dragon, "No wait, I was just thinking of something my friend told me, I promise!" Fumes rose from the teens nostrils before he exclaimed, "Promises don't mean shit to me, bastard. What do you want anyway? If you came here to make fun of me, you best have prepared for a tussle afterwards!" Hajime took a few steps back as the short teen grew closer and his fist rose up. "I just wanted to know your name!" Hajime exclaimed with a bitter ending, trying to hold a small amount of ground against this asshole. The dragon teenager seemed to calm down slightly, but the heated tension still remained in the air. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Now leave me alone, jackass." The dragon teenager, now known as Fuyuhiko, spoke simply as a frown appeared on his face and he turned his back to the brunette. Hajime had no choice but to walk carefully over towards the hotel, an expression of confusion and annoyance spread across his face.

'What an absolute asshole! He didn't even wanna listen to reason, I mean, what did I do to him? Damn.. I'll remember to stay away from him. And where is Nagito? He probably could've helped me in that situation.' Hajime's thoughts rambled before he found himself standing outside the hotel and by the flowerbeds. There were flowers of pinks, yellows, whites, reds, and a photographer. Wait, photographer? "Um. Hi?" Hajime spoke with hesitancy, not wanting to start another fight with someone else. The photographer stood up with elegance and turned to face Hajime. She had bright red hair cut in the shape of a bob with a lighter shade of red feathers sprouting by the sides of her faces and along her arms. However, her expression went from pleasant to disappointed in a matter of seconds. "Geez, I was in the middle of taking some nice pictures. This better be good." The red-haired girl spat out before crossing her arms and letting her camera rest against her on it's lanyard. 

A frown appeared on Hajime's face before he let out a small sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to get to know a little bit about you. So could you just tell me your name? I'd rather us not be strangers on this field trip." He spoke with a hint of bitterness, the anger from talking to Fuyuhiko still lingering in him. The girl returned the bitterness as she explained, "Of course you don't want to know anything else besides my name, but fine." With a small huff, she gave him a small smile as she introduced herself, "My name is Mahiru Koizumi and I'm the Ultimate Photographer. I'm also a harpy! It's nice to meet you, even if you have been a bit rude." Hajime let some annoyance exhale through his nostrils. "So, are you going to tell me your name or not?" Mahiru asked him with impatience weaving through her tone. "My name is Hajime Hinata, it's nice to meet you as well." He spoke with that annoyance in his tone fading away. He was the one who invaded her privacy.

She grabbed her camera with her small smile returning as she spoke, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a few more photos." Hajime gave her a nod before realizing an important detail. "Oh! Before you do that, have you seen a white-haired guy floating around here?" The brunette asked, which only caused a groan to escape the red-haired girl as she put down her camera. "Geez, you should know when to leave a girl alone, but fine. I saw some creepy guy float into the hotel lobby, maybe you'll find him there." She spoke with an aggravated glare before turning away from the brunette, officially ending the conversation. Hajime was thankful for the news, if not a bit irritated by the past two interactions he's had, but his eyes' attention swiveled over to the Hotel. 

'Hotel Mirai. Let's hope that Nagito is in there.' His thoughts swirled with worry. Why was he worried? Nagito should be fine, even if a feeling in the back of his head told him otherwise. Shrugging off the feeling, he trudged over to the hotel lobby door. A feeling of doubt started to grow in his stomach as he opened up the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two walked. They kissed. They sex together. Married? The end.   
> THIS IS A JOKE, I PROMISE THIS IS NOT THE ENDING. I PROMISE MY FRIEND I WOULD PUT THIS IN THE ENDING NOTE AUGEJDKSO


End file.
